Sabor a victoria
by Emiita
Summary: La guerra había acabado. ¿Y por qué no lo sentía como una victoria? Molly Weasley observó a su familia y entendió el por qué. Ellos estaban rotos, y ella también.


**Declaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Alguna palabra obscena, pero hay pocas. OoC, probablemente. Quizás es una escena cliché. Es insulso.

**Nº. Palabras:** 1.165

**Resumen: **La guerra había acabado. ¿Y por qué no lo sentía como una victoria? Molly Weasley observó a su familia y entendió el por qué. Ellos estaban rotos, y ella también.

* * *

**Sabor a victoria**

Había acabado la guerra. Voldermort estaba muerto. Los mortífagos desmembrados. El mundo mágico volvería a sus inicios -sí, eso esperaban todos los supervivientes.-

No más luchas, no más maldiciones, lágrimas, cicatrices y gritos. No más ataques, varitas y hechizos. No más luces de colores volando por el aire, rozándote, tentando a la muerte y evitándola por muy poco -y otras alcanzando de lleno a un ser querido, robándole la vida.- No más preocupación, ansiedad y paranoia -aunque la paranoica nunca desaparece totalmente, es una pequeña habitación de puerta de cerradura sin llave. En cualquier momento se abre.- No más muertes. No más dolor. Sí, todo llegó a su fin.

¿Y por qué no parecía que los ganadores fueran ellos? ¿Por qué no lo sentía de esa manera?

Se suponía que la victoria era dulce y agradable. Te recorría una sensación de cosquilleo por el estómago al saber que tú habías ganado después de todas las dificultades -pero esto no era un partido de Quidditch.- Satisfacción, la llamaban. En cambio, ella, no sintió nada. Nada, ni un poco de felicidad -solo un vacío interminable.-

Molly Weasley observó a su familia y lo supo. Entendió el por qué.

Su familia formaba un pequeño círculo a su alrededor -no dejándola caer.- Sin embargo, por dentro, estaban rotos -y ningún movimiento de varita los haría arreglarse de nuevo. Porque había cosas que ni la magia podía solucionar.-

Arthur la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, no queriendo soltarla -en realidad nunca lo hizo. Era su compañero de por vida.- Al otro lado, Ginny sollozaba bajito, muy bajito -siempre tan fuerte- sobre su hombro, apretando su mano como cuando era una niña e iban al Callejón Diagon -no quería perderse- y Harry la consolaba justo a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con cariño -para Molly, Harry siempre fue parte de su familia, ahora solo los uniría una cosa más.-

Bill tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto entre los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks -agradecía su suerte y maldecía la de los demás- y Fleur -la rubia francesa a la que no quiso aceptar- acariciaba su rostro lleno de cicatrices con amor -al final ella fue la mejor elección.- Percy masticaba su culpa y remordimiento con los ojos acuosos y la mandíbula recta apretada -se sentía como un traidor-, y Charlie estaba justo a su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, firme, cuadrado con el rostro mortalmente serio y los ojos llenos de dolor -no sentía que tuviera derecho a llorar.-

Al otro lado, Ron hacía un rato que se había desplomado sobre algún escombro, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando -Ronnie era un iluso que sentía que siempre todo saldría bien mientras ellos fueran los buenos-, y justo al lado de él estaba Hermione apretando con fuerza sus manos, susurrando palabras de aliento -la chica inteligente que lo daba todo por sus amigos, aunque fueran idiotas.-

Pero cuando realmente el corazón de Molly se partió por la mitad fue cuando miró a sus gemelos. Los traviesos gemelos Weasley ya no serían nunca más dos -George estaba incompleto.-

El rostro blanco y sonriente de Fred la saludó desde el suelo. Rígido, frío, sin vida. Su pequeño, estaba muerto. George estaba a su lado -siempre juntos-, hacía un rato que había dejado de llorar, pero Molly sabía que no era por falta de lágrimas -solo quería demostrar que iba a estar bien.-

La señora Weasley recordó el día que George perdió su oreja. Ese día los gemelos dejaron de ser irreconocibles -quizás fue un presagio.- Ya no podrían engañarla y fingir ser el otro -_Mamá, yo soy Fred, él es George._- Hoy, los gemelos dejaron de ser dos, pero nunca dejarían de ser gemelos. Molly sabía que el vínculo seguía allí, tan latente como si Fred nunca hubiera muerto, como si estuviera ahora mismo a su lado, con la sonrisa pícara pintada en su rostro, planeando alguna travesura. Como también sabía que George no podría mirarse en un espejo sin ver a Fred -y lloraría, mortificado por no tener al que, desde su concepción, estuvo con él.-

La madre de los siete niños Weasley que habían azotado Hogwarts con sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus pecas graciosas, tuvo ganas de llorar, tirarse al suelo y dejarse morir. Porque esto no era una maldita victoria -no sabía como una.- Era amarga, dolorosa, sin ese toque alegre. Era jodidamente triste.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando sus hijos la necesitaban -porque Molly era madre. Y siempre sacrificaría su dolor por el de sus hijos. Y sonreiría aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo.-

Molly se separó de Arthur y se soltó de Ginny, se acercó a sus gemelos y abrazó a George, dándole un beso en la sien.

–Siempre estará entre nosotros, George.

–Lo sé, mamá.

La señora Weasley observó los ojos perdidos de su hijo, la desazón y amargura de cada palabra. George no entendía por qué él seguía allí y Fred no. Se maldecía por ser idéntico a su gemelo.

–No, George. No de esa forma. No estará con nosotros porque tú te parezcas a él–Molly tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. –Tú no eres Fred.

Molly supo que todos sus hijos los observaron con atención, conteniendo el aire con cada palabra, incapaces de decir algo. Ni siquiera Arthur sabía qué mierda decir para ayudarla -y Molly tampoco. Pero ella era madre y las madres a veces solo se dejan llevar por su instinto maternal, y aciertan.-

–No tienes que vivir atormentado, no tienes que agachar la cabeza y esconderte de tu familia porque te pareces a tu hermano. No importa si eran idénticos físicamente, cada uno era diferente, y recordaremos a Fred por quién era, no porque tú te parezcas a él.

–Tú nos confundías. –y vio un amago de sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir.

George se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente. Molly abrazó a su hijo, tirándolo contra sus brazos y derramó lágrimas silenciosas, mientras George susurraba lo mucho que echaba de menos a Fred -y nunca dejaría de extrañarlo. La pena se haría menos pesada, pero no menos dolorosa.-

–Fred nunca dejará de ser tu gemelo, George. Fred y tú siempre serán los gemelos Weasley, nunca lo olvides.

Sí, la guerra había acabado, Voldemort estaba muerto y los mortífagos eran una organización desmembrada. Mucha gente había muerto, muchas lágrimas habían sido derramadas y la sangre aún corría por las baldosas de piedra del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Molly Weasley tenía una herida que nunca podría ser curada -porque el dolor de una madre no se podía curar con magia, se tapaba con sonrisas tristes y se destapaba con la soledad de la noche- y no sentía que esta victoria fuera la de ellos -pero lo era, y dolía, dolía mucho, pero nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Porque Molly era madre y Fred era su hijo.-

* * *

_En realidad nunca se me ocurrió escribir sobre esto...solo leí un fic sobre Molly y Fred hace algún tiempo, y normalmente evito leer de esos fics porque...bueno, me dan ganas de llorar y me siento boba llorando xDD Creo que es un tema cliché...pero no estoy segura xD Igual, amo a Molly y ya que hacía un fic de Harry Potter, quería usar a Molly xDDD Ains, mi unicornio violador se me fue volando y ahora estoy triste (? xDD _

_Aclaraciones: Pues veamos, primeramente, tenía que poner a Charlie. No recuerdo si estaba o no Charlie en el libro durante la guerra. Busqué por internet, pero igual tenía que ponerlo. Él es un hermano Weasley también y tenía que estar, por eso lo puse como si hubiera llegado tarde a la guerra, por eso no tiene derecho a llorar. Y George...bueno, me puse en su lugar. Perder a tu gemelo debe ser horrible, es otra parte de ti. Siempre se ha dicho que los gemelos tienen una conexión especial, y yo de verdad lo creo. No es solo una persona que es idéntica a ti, es tu hermano, esa persona que estuvo contigo desde el útero. Perder a un hermano es horrible. Pero George cada vez que se mire al espejo verá la cara de Fred. Bueno, eso más o menos era lo que quería transmitir. _

_En fin, hoy me puse sentimental...y como soy una muggle que quiere ir a Hogwarts...pues esto salió (? xDDD _

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
